Blossom Under The Moon And Sun
by brightambereyes
Summary: Sakura. A girl living in a forest, With spirits only a few can see. Syaoran. His mother killed in an attack, who's reason is still a mystery & was knocked out by the intruder. What role will decisions, choices and destiny have in the lives of these two? To bring them together. To make what was wrong, right again. Rated T for safety. A rewrite of my prvious story, "Love Never Dies."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! A brand new story's on board, waiting to be read! So, let me get through the usual: "double quotes"- Dialogues.** _Italics: thoughts. "Italics in double quotes"- the spirits voice's in Sakura's head. _**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS, IT BELONGS RIGHTFULLY TO CLAMP.**

**AND, special thanks to _Inspirational Muse_ Alana, who helped figure out how to manage and improve my stories! Thank you! :D And for those who have read my other story 'Moments', its on hold for the time being. I'm gonna re-write it. Sorry about that though... :( But th story line will be the same! :)**

**Okay, enough chit-chat. On with the story! :D**

* * *

"Mother!" screamed Syaoran, as he ran forward and slashed the man in front of him with his sword. He fell down, and Syaoran rushed to his mother and held her gently. She had a cuts running down her hands and face, but that's when he noticed the hilt of a dagger protruding from her chest. "Oh no, mother! Let me try healing you, Just wait a bit more. Please." He pleaded as he began chanting incantations with a trembling voice. His mother simply shook her head, and took one strangled breath. Syaoran knew she was almost gone. "Xiao Lang." she rasped. He looked at her with blurry eyes. "Find…Ying Fa….." she muttered, and closed her eyes. "No mother, no. Stay with me!" he screamed and shook her body. But it was no use. She had passed away. Anger and contempt filled his veins. He felt so helpless, hurting from the inside but tying to stay strong on the outside. He stood up slowly, trying to digest the fact that his mother had died in his arms. He had failed his clan. He had failed his mother. He was a FAILURE.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you are." He heard a voice say from behind him. Alarmed, he turned around, to be greeted by a hooded figure in black robes. "Bye, bye!" he said, and quickly hit Syaoran with the hilt of his sword.

Syaoran swore that he heard a crack in his skull where the metal came in contact with the flesh. His head was throbbing and he clutched it with his hands as he fell to the floor. He felt his head getting all fuzzy, but the last thing he noticed was the carving on his attacker's sword. It was an intricate design of a crescent moon half covering a sun, like an eclipse. And under it the words, "_Blossom under the moon and sun, my dear blossom."_ The words puzzled him, but he couldn't think about it more. With a groan, Syaoran passed out.

* * *

"Hoee!" shouted an emerald eyed girl as she slipped and fell into a patch of muddy slush. Her companions around her stifled their laughter, not wanting to angry her. Nevertheless, she fumed and screamed, "Kero-chan!" A small yellow bear kind of toy flew out of the foliage, laughing his head off. "You should have seen your face Sakura!" he said in between gasps, causing everyone to erupt laughing. Sakura pouted for a while, but ended up giggling too. "Okay, but thanks to YOU, dinner's late!" she said, with a victorious smile. Kero's jaw dropped to the ground, and everyone else chuckled. True to her words, Sakura had dropped ALL the vegetables she had collected to make dinner. Getting up, she inspected her dress. It was all muddy, but not damaged too much anywhere. "Okay, I'll get washed up. And then I'm off to get more vege's. Okay guys? Um…. Bubbles?" she asked awkwardly. The spirit giggled, and nodded. Sakura walked into her tiny hut, and laid her basket aside_. It's already been two months since I have been living here_, she thought to herself. _But I still haven't got used to the fact that I'm living with the Clow Spirits._ True, she was living the most famous and strongest spirits, The Spirits Of Clow. **(A/N: The Clow spirits. Okay, I guess you got that by now. Awkward. o.o) **But, she still missed her old life. Her thoughts wandered back to when she lived with her parents and brother. Her jaw tightened as she removed her dress. Bubbles sprayed her bubbles around Sakura covering her completely, but she didn't feel as good as she usually felt. _Anger, hurt, betrayal, the feeling of feeling so lost. Yeah, endured it all. But what I never understood, why it ever happened. What did I do wrong? Really, nothing. _

"_Don't worry. You have us." _ She heard a voice in her head. Sakura smiled, and wrapped the towel around herself. "Thank you Bubbles. I really appreciate what you all are doing for me." She said, and proceeded to dress herself. Bubbles gave her a wink and left through the door.

* * *

"Okay guys, I'm going!" shouted Sakura as she walked into the foliage. "Bye! Come back soon!" replied Kero. She smiled and continued walking. It was still light, but it would get dark in an hour or so. She had to hurry and get all the vegetables she required. As she walked, she hummed softly to herself. _Ah, there are my vegetables! _She thought to herself. Luckily, she hadn't plucked all of them out before. From day one in the forest, she had worked hard on her little garden. Here she grew tomatoes, onions, potatoes, carrots, cucumber, and many more vegetables. Not to mention, she had chosen the spot of her garden in between an apple and orange tree, so she had a small supply of fruits too! She bent down to pick the vegetables, but that's when she noticed something. There was someone behind the orange tree. Gathering her courage she stopped what she was doing and slowly stood up. "Hello? Who's there?" The figure turned around, and Sakura was looking into midnight blue eyes. "Hey, are you-" she began to say, but the person ran off. "Wait!" she called, but the person ignored her and continued to run. She gave a strange look in his direction, and turned back to the tree. There, she saw a something wrapped in a black cloth. Curious, she bent down and lifted undid the cloth around the object. But what laid in it, was not thing.

It was a person.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Sakura in surprise. Who would want to wrap a person in cloth and leave them in a forest like this, eh?

* * *

_**So how was it? Please read and review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well... I got a review! :) Thanks Inspirational Muse Alana, for your feedback and suggestions. They REALLY helped! And you got me thinking about us Asians... LOL! Anyways, let's go on with the usual:** **"double quotes"-** Dialogues**; "_Italics in double quotes"- _**The spirits conversing with Sakura in HER mind** &** _**italics-** Sakura's thoughts._

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura, it rightfully belongs to Clamp. But, I do own the plot and the idea of the Clow cards in the form of spirits.**

**Okay, now on with the story! :)**

* * *

"What should we do?"

"Why not leave him here?"

"KERO-CHAN!"

"I was just joking. Sheesh, ladies."

"I heard that!"

"Uh.." Syaoran's eyes fluttered slightly. He could vaguely hear the voices swirling around him. With a groan, he opened his eyes slightly. The first thing he noticed, there was green all around him. Second thing, there was a girl next to him looking at him with wide, bright green eyes. Third thing which shocked him the most, there was a bear which was flying. And it was yellow in color, with tiny wings.

"What the…" he mumbled and passed out.

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected." Said Kero-chan. Sakura simply rolled her eyes. "He fainted after he saw you. Not me." she said with a smirk. Kero was going to retort, but she cut him off. "Anyhow, let's get him to the hut. He's bleeding."

"Do I have to carry him?" Kero asked, hoping she would do it instead. But as usual, he was hoping for the impossible. Sakura stubbornly shook her head and Kero sighed. He transformed into his true form- A huge, maneless lion with angelic wings wearing metal chest plate which was studded with rubies. Sakura helped place the boy on top of Kero and then she jumped on to him as well. "HEY! You're not that light you know?" said Kero with a soft groan. Sakura laughed and commented, "Hey, I'm not that HEAVY."

"Optimist." She heard Kero mumble under his breath as he began walking towards home. Sakura giggled and looked at the boy who'd head was on her shoulder for support. _Huh…. He's good looking!_, she thought. She only caught a glimpse of his eyes, but they were very…. _Mesmerizing. WAIT! No, no, I barely know the guy! Plus, I've got to help him! _Gulping hard, she refused to look at the stranger in her arms. _But he IS handsome, even though he's covered in blood. The way his hair falls, just perfectly above his forehead… _"Ugh! SAKURA! Stop thinking about that!" she screamed, frustrated.

Kero inhaled sharply at her sudden outburst. "Are you trying to wake the WHOLE forest?" he asked. "Eh-heh…. Sorry about that Kero-chan!" she apologized sheepishly. He sighed and walked up to her tiny home.

Sakura got off Kero, and walked towards her little hut. She opened the door for the lion, who walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb the spirits at this hour. Yes, a few of them lived in Sakura's hut, but they usually turned invisible in the night. "Well, I guess I had enough excitement for one day. I'm going to bed, call me if you need anything for this guy!" whispered Kero as he walked out. "Will do. Good night!" called Sakura. But, she was a little too loud and a few of the spirits stirred. _"You're finally back!"_she heard a voice say in her mind. Sakura turned around to be greeted by a tiny spirit resembling a small fairy who has a glowing tail like a firefly, Glow. "Sorry for waking you up Glow." She replied with a sheepish smile as she proceeded to the shelf which had medicines and herbs kept in it. The spirit simply smiled, and turned her attention to the new comer. _"Who is this?"_ she asked, curiosity dripping from her voice. "I don't know. I found him when I went to pick out some more vegetables. Some person left him behind the orange tree." she replied, and turned around to see the spirit looking intently at the boy. _"I see. But this is very unusual." _Sakura nodded her head, and began inspecting the wound on the boy's head. _"Hmm….. The wound isn't that deep, but there is a crack in his skull. Luckily, his brain has not been damaged by the blow. And I suppose the wound will heal in a few weeks after your treatment. You certainly know your way with medicines!" _said the spirit in her head, and Sakura gave her a warm smile. "Thank you." She answered, her eyes shining. _"Okay, I'm going back to sleep. Good night! And please, don't stay up late!" _the spirit warned playfully. Sakura promised she wouldn't and went back to nursing the wound. As Glow had said, the wound wasn't that deep. She applied a slimy green paste on it, and she heard the boy wince slightly. "Shh…" she said soothingly, "You'll be okay. Just rest." Even though unconscious, the boy relaxed upon hearing her words. Sakura smiled softly, and wrapped the cloth around his forehead to prevent any infection. "Good night." She whispered and began to prepare another bed on the ground for herself.

As she covered the soft grass with a cloth, Sakura's mind wandered to the past. _Mother taught me how to nurse the injured, _she thought and smiled wistfully. Whenever her brother or father wounded themselves, she and her mother would make a 'special recipe' of medicinal plants and herbs and apply it to their cuts. _But that was BEFORE mother passed away….._ Her face hardened, and she fell back on to her make shift bed. Her hand automatically reached to her neck, to where her mother's favorite necklace was. She pulled the pendant out of her blouse and gazed at it. It was a lovely sapphire stone, shaped into a tear drop. She held the stone against the moon light, and looked through it. As always, she found a tiny flame sort of thing in between it. It was silver in color, and moved slightly in the stone. _It all started thanks to this stone._ Sakura's breathing hitched and tears sprang to her eyes. She put the pendant back into her blouse and closed her eyes.

_Don't worry Sakura. What happened is the past, and you shouldn't live in it. Try to forget it._

But as much as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to EVER forget about the past. Those memories, would always linger in her mind. They have scarred her for life, and would never leave her.

Shivering, she went into a troubled sleep, filled with her sorrows and darkness.

* * *

_**So, what do you guys think of it? Please read and review! :)**_


End file.
